Let's Make a Deal
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for ships50. Prompt was Lovers. What is Penelope willing to do to get what she wants. Derek wants to test that.


Prompt: lovers

Penelope glared at her boyfriend as he settled onto the couch to watch a movie. Settled on the couch with his b licorice /b to watch a movie. Licorice that he had not offered to her, licorice he had hidden in her own apartment.

It was plain shameful.

"Don't look at me like that," he said, and she could hear the utter glee in his voice, "I told you that you could have some…for a price."

She sighed, and considered her options. Asking what his price was would mean admitting she wanted some and if the price was too high, well, she'd looked like a chicken. Still, it wasn't just any movie treat, it was licorice.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"A kiss," he said, pointing at his cheek, "Right here."

She raised an eyebrow, "A kiss, that's it, that's all you want."

He nodded, "One kiss, one licorice."

She shook her head, smiled despite herself and leaned over to kiss his cheek quickly. He smiled and handed her a piece of licorice, "Let's watch the movie."

Twenty minutes later and she was staring at the rest of his licorice. He had so damn much, a whole bag, why the hell wouldn't he share?"

"Cost you another kiss."

"What?" she said, her eyes jerking away from the candy and to his face.

He smirked at her, infuriating confidence on his face, "If you want another piece of candy, you have to give me another kiss. Right here," he said, this time pointing at her lips.

She thought about drawing it out, making him second-guess himself, but finally leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss until she was moaning. Then he pulled away and shoved the licorice in her face, "Here you go."

She glared at him and sat back on the couch, trying to ignore the way her body was shivering.

Ten minutes later she was done beating around the bush, "Okay," she said, "I want another one. You know it; I know it, so just tell me what I have to do."

"Take off your shirt."

"What?" she said, her eyes widening.

He smiled, "You want licorice, and I want you to take off your shirt."

"Why?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Well, the movie's pretty good, but the women are nothing special. All their plastic boobs just keep me wanting the real thing. Also, you put on your black bra today and I want to see you in it."

"How do you know?"

"I just know," he said, smiling at her, "You always get dressed so fast; I never get to admire your….underwear. I thought it would be a nice addition to the second half of the movie."

"You're serious aren't you?"

He nodded solemnly.

"I'm supposed to do that just for a piece of licorice?"

He nodded again.

She glared at him, and huffed, but soon enough her t-shirt was off and she was resting back against the couch eating her licorice. She felt him get closer and giggled when he yawned and put his arm around her. She'd have laughed again when he pushed his arm further around to caress her breast, but it felt too good to laugh at.

She rested her head against his shoulder and enjoyed the feel of his hand on her. She moaned as his fingers found her nipple, touching her through the lacy material of her bra.

His other hand came appeared in front of her face, wiggling a piece of licorice.

"Want more?"

She looked up, "What do you want this time?"

His eyes drifted away from hers, down to her breasts, which were now half-pressed against his chest.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said, pulling completely out of his arms to look at him, "You expect me to show you my best goodies for a licorice whip."

He smiled, "Two licorice whips…if you sit on my lap and let me take it off."

"You are insane," she told him.

"And you aren't going to give me the satisfaction of backing out. Come one now, goddess, you know you want them," he wiggled the licorice at him.

Well, he thought he was completely in control. She'd show him.

Moving slowly she climbed over to him on her arms and legs, smiling as his eyes dropped to her breasts. She straddled him, settling her hips against his and thrusting her chest out, "Well…what are you waiting for…de-bra me."

He slid his hands up her hips over her breasts and to her back. He slowly undid the clasp of her bra and pulled it away from her body. His eyes stared at her, "so beautiful," he whispered.

She almost lost it then, but remembered how he teased her and leaned in to kiss him. She waited until he was kissing her back and the she reached forward and grabbed the licorice, pulling it away as she lay back on the couch.

"Hey," he said, staring down at her, "That was very tricky, baby girl."

She giggled and bit into a piece of licorice, "And very smart."

He chuckled, "That it was." He pulled her foot into his lap, and then leaned down to kiss her ankle.

"Excuse me," she said, "What do you think you're doing? You have no more treats to bargain with."

"I know, but you have to admit you took more than your share. You should give me something in return."

"Like," she asked, lifting her hips as he pulled her pants off.

"I don't know," he said, pretending to be completely innocent, "You must have some sort of treat for me."

She shivered and lifted her hips again, as his fingers ran along the edge of her panties, "I might have a treat."

"Let's see," he said, pulling the tiny scrap of silk away and moving between her legs. He kissed her ankle, her knee, her inner thigh. She shivered as his breath coasted over her, his mouth so close to where she wanted it. His hands moved under her ass to lift her as he finally put his mouth on her.

"Oh…Derek," she moaned, her hands tightening their hold on the licorice until the red juices coated her hand.

He murmured words; the movements of his mouth making her vibrate with pleasure. He touched her slowly, softly, until she was practically sobbing his name, coming apart in his arms.

"Hmmm," he said, crawling up her body to kiss her lips, "That was a treat."

"Oh my god," she said, covering her face, "You are unbelievable."

He chuckled as he bit into a piece of the licorice she still held in her hands, "Does that mean you don't want another treat?"

She giggled and pulled him down to her, "Now, I never said that."


End file.
